


If on a Winter's Night a High Preistess

by hypothetical_chainsaw



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_chainsaw/pseuds/hypothetical_chainsaw
Summary: The newly crowned Queen of Hell and her High Priestess have run out of viable locales for their rendezvous where they won't be disturbed by one of the Spellmans, a demon on the warpath, or a student desperate for a homework extension. The alley behind Greendale Town Hall will suffice, right?A response to the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge week one prompt - public spaces
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	If on a Winter's Night a High Preistess

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after Lilith takes the throne in Hell. Somehow she manages to find the time to make her way back to Greendale every now and then to visit her favourite (only) High Priestess.

She’d only seen it as a trope in movies, and certainly never with participants outside of their teen years and parent’s homes, but, as the jagged brick of Greendale Town Hall clung tight to the thin fabric of her stockings, Zelda had to admit that the scenario was growing on her. Since Mary’s cottage had been returned to its rightful owner, she had found herself quite out of other options for hers and Lilith's rendezvous on nights when the rest of the Spellmans abandoned all other plans in favour of quiet evenings in.

This was one such evening.

It was the third night that month that she had found herself pressed between the Queen of Hell and the rear of Greendale’s finest architecture and it was _sinfully_ delightful every time. That being said, as the relative warmth of autumn gave way to frostier winter skies, Zelda found herself increasingly reminded of the benefits of four walls surrounding them. A shiver ran through her, only partly prompted by the thigh between her own.

As though sensing her distraction, Lilith’s fingers wove around her throat, tilting her head back and lips more forcefully into her own. She drove her thigh up until it was brushing just so against the thin fabric separating Zelda from the contact she so desperately needed. She hadn’t banked on the mother of demons being quite such a diligent lover, oh but she _was._ On every occasion working to leave her wanting, near pleading, before removing a single piece of clothing. At any other moment it would have been gratefully appreciated, but as Zelda’s breath misted in front of her in the crisp night air a little haste was required.

“ _Lilith._ ” She released on a breathy moan, her voice hindered somewhat by the commanding hand around her neck.

Teeth pulling at Zelda’s lower lip, the demoness murmured against it, her breath warm as it mixed with Zelda’s own to cloud before them, “Is that really any way to address your new monarch?”

The proximity alone was enough to weaken the witch’s resolve, but the reminder that it was the Queen of Hell she was cavorting with? A groan escaped her unbidden and she ground down against Lilith’s thigh. The brunette’s lips curved into a smirk. They’d only discovered the visceral reaction mention of Lilith’s new position caused the previous month, but given the way Zelda had suddenly become putty in her hands Lilith had made a point of drawing it from her lips every time since.

“ _My queen,_ ” Zelda corrected herself, exhaling shakily as the words left her. Despite how plainly her desire displayed itself, she was loath to admit quite what an aphrodisiac the words were just yet, “Some of us don’t have the luxury of the fires of Hell warming us from the inside.”

“I’m sure we could find a way to fix that.” The implication was clear but, further solidifying her meaning, Lilith’s drew her hand up past the silk of Zelda’s garter and along the delicate flesh of her inner thigh, leaving her skin practically hot enough to sizzle, “Oh,” She exclaimed coyly, drawing back slightly to take in Zelda’s features with wide-eyed mock surprise as her fingers skirted the thin lace at her hip’s crease, “You certainly don’t feel cold.”

Zelda whimpered as Lilith traced across the damp fabric, hips canting forward of their own accord at the touch. She had no desire to be teased tonight, especially not in quite such a _public_ location.

Doing her best to fix Lilith with a stern look, though the fingertips toying dangerously at the edge of her underwear were thwarting her, Zelda practically hissed her response, “You have two options, either you make this worth my while this instant or I go home alone and-”

She got no further, the fabric between her thighs hastily being shoved aside as the demoness plunged two fingers into her without a second’s further hesitation. Her breath caught at the sudden, yet oh so welcome, intrusion, grip tightening at Lilith’s shoulder.

“I don’t think we need the second option, do you?” Lilith questioned, punctuating it with a delightful curl of her fingers.

“I think you’re entirely right, _my queen._ ” Zelda purred, thanking her lucky stars that the second option hadn’t even been a consideration. The likelihood of her walking away from the woman at this point was slim to none.

The wall behind her served as an anchor she was eternally grateful for as Lilith practically growled at use of her title, fingers thrusting purposefully. Her palm ground delightfully against her with the movement, the friction enough to have Zelda seeing stars. She arched into the touch, hearing the tell-tale tearing of her stockings as her leg left the security of the wall for a more favourable position around Lilith’s waist.

“And how will you explain that one when you get home?” The hand at Zelda’s throat loosened, instead running over the swell of her breast, past the curve of her hip, and down to the laddered fabric at her thigh, “That’s the third pair you’ve ruined this month.”

“These are the dangers of worshiping such a _passionate_ deity.”

Truth be told she had struggled to find plausible reasoning but if Hilda had been suspicious thus far she’d had the good sense to keep quiet about it.

“And oh how you worship me. Legs spread, wanton.” Her nails dug into the supple flesh beneath her grip, “Such a well-behaved High Priestess, aren’t you, Miss Spellman?”

Zelda all but whimpered at the praise, head falling back as she attempted to nod in agreement, “ _Devout._ ”

“The church should have allowed a High Priestess sooner if this is how you show your faith.” Lilith husked, mouth tracing the shell of Zelda’s ear, “Though it’s only your queen you pray to so _emphatically_ , isn’t it?”

“Only you.” Zelda confirmed, Lilith’s well-practised hand leaving her able only to parrot her words back.

All need to be quiet forgotten, Zelda keened with each stroke, clutching desperately at Lilith’s dress. Neither of them was going to leave this looking respectable and, quite frankly, Zelda couldn’t care less, her only focus the release she so desperately craved.

“So good, so devout.” Lilith praised, the words ghosting over Zelda’s ear as she bucked against her.

Zelda’s hips undulated against Lilith’s hand, her body trembling as she chased the orgasm that was oh so near if only she could-

“Miss Wardwell?” An uncertain voice sounded over Lilith’s shoulder and instantly Zelda froze.

It was the witching hour for Lilith’s sake, who in their right mind would be out exploring behind Greendale’s municipal buildings at this time? Leg still firmly wrapped around the demoness’ waist, Zelda did her best to lower it as discreetly as she could. As the sole of her foot reached the ground she realised with a pained groan that her shoe must have fallen off at some point. The concrete was damp through her stocking.

Head nestled in the crux of Zelda’s neck, Lilith’s body convulsed as she bit back barely contained laughter.

“Stop it.” Zelda hissed. While Lilith had done her best to avoid all mortal familiarity during her time as Mary Wardwell, she clearly hadn’t done a good enough job, “She knows _you._ ”

The implicit ‘deal with this’ was clear as Zelda’s nails imprinted lightly in the forearm between them. She regretted it instantly, the realisation hitting that all she’d managed was to draw attention to the hand still trapped between her legs. Lilith gave a daring flex of her fingers.

“Don’t you dare.”

Mirth sparkled in Lilith’s eyes for only a second before she delicately extracted her hand, clearing her throat to cover the slight whimper the sensation elicited from Zelda.

“Mrs,” There was a slight pause as the cogs seemingly set to work in Lilith’s mind as she tried to place the voice, “Meeks.” A saccharin smile pulled at her lips before she turned, wisely choosing to keep her hand behind her back. The sight of it, still slick with Zelda’s arousal, would have been more than the woman before them could take from the looks of her, “You're out awfully late.”

“Bella needed a walk.” Mrs Meeks rattled the lead in her hand, her attention never wavering from the women in the building’s shadow, “I never usually bump into anyone.”

She gave a nervous laugh and Zelda was suddenly painfully aware that there was no way their little arrangement would remain a secret from her family for long once the mortals knew.

“Yes well, don’t let us keep you.”

The voice was a world away from that Zelda knew as Lilith but it was clearly a believable rendition of her doppelganger as Mrs Meeks nodded somewhat shakily, muttering a small “See you tomorrow.” before continuing round the building.

Once she was out of sight, Lilith turned back to the redhead, laughter threatening to bubble to the surface again.

“What I wouldn’t give to wipe that smirk from your mouth.” Zelda huffed, though she could help the chuckle that escaped her.

“Maybe you could occupy it with other things.” Lilith challenged, eyebrow quirking, “ I think it’s time my High Priestess discovered she’s not the only one who’s good on her knees.”

* * *

Binder clutched in hand, Mary Wardwell wove through the amassed teenagers in Baxter High’s main hallway. She swore they were getting taller each day...or perhaps she’d reached the age when women in her family started getting shorter. Her mother had warned her about it often; all Wardwell women over sixty stood barely above 5ft. It was all downhill from there. She shook away the thought, stepping quietly into the school secretary’s office.

“Good morning, Mrs Meeks.”

Rather than being met with her usual warm smile, Mary was faced with a rather more red faced version of her colleague. When she received no reply, she tried again, concern clouding her voice, “Mrs Meeks?”

“Miss Spellman seems like a lovely woman.” The woman all but blurted out, cheeks colouring further.

Mary hadn’t seen either of Sabrina’s aunts since the parent teacher conference last year. If she were being honest, she wouldn’t have described either as ‘lovely’. Perhaps the shorter one at a push, whatever her name was, but there’d seemed something off with the pair of them.

Feeling she must be missing something, Mary racked her brain for anything she might have forgotten. It was a lot these days.

“Miss Spellman?”

“Don’t worry, Miss Wardwell, my lips are sealed.” She smiled knowingly. At least someone seemed to know what was going on, “But you two do make a beautiful couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started a different fic for this prompt and got about a third of the way through before I realised it was definitely a Zarie fic at heart so stay tuned for that one by the end of the month too.
> 
> This is my first foray into explicit fics so all feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm hoping my next one won't be quite so pwp because I adore story-building, but this was actually a hell of a lot of fun to write! Thanks for reading and please do let me know what you think!


End file.
